


Something

by Lyrevhart_Jhume



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Ending is too sad for me, Garycato is the goal, I want garycato, and super not for gary, and this time, but with 'realistic' plot, cuz Quinn is a bitch lets be honest, is - Freeform, liek in the pilot, not the one sided bullshit, so lets say, timeworm ate dead gary after S1, while Avocato's bromance with Gary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrevhart_Jhume/pseuds/Lyrevhart_Jhume
Summary: Gary swears he has lived this year already.Just differently.Totally differently.Oh well, He's here to take on the present!Not the past!





	1. New Beginnings?

**Author's Note:**

> TBH, I just wanted to explore more of what could have been if The plot followed what the pilot suggested. And the changes it has to the whole story I guess. But for Avocato to be a thing more so than Quinn/Gary ship.  
> Their bromance was just so great and just, Gary needs some love. Good soft love, not tough love with how isolated he has been.  
> And this is my own way of giving him that soft love cuz guys, GARY IS A SAD BOYO.

“ARGHHH!” Gary yells out loud, a hand on his chest as he pants, deep breaths in as the sun’s rays slowly shine on his face from the window. Putting his hands on the bed, he leans forwards, the feeling of emptiness engulfing him as if he just died. Alone. “What kind of dream did I just have.”

Removing the bed sheet on him, he looks at his room, an odd twinge of surprise in him as he see’s his insect collection hanging on the wall, some in display cases and some in jars. Standing up, he covers the open window, thankful that plants were tall enough to cover his brief state.

Looking at the calendar, he saw it was a week before the Entrance exams into the Infinity Guards. Twenty-one with an Entomology Degree, he was qualified to join them and follow his Dad’s path. Well, as much as getting cool babes and adventure as a part of it is, adventure.

Walking to the bathroom for a shower, he begins the day, feeling chipper now that the odd feeling from the dream fades away. Soon, he can fulfil his promise to his dad. Just a week more to go with all the boring stuff and soon he will be kicking alien ass and kissing sexy babes non-stop.

\----

“Technically.” He says as he runs away from the shooting duo behind him “It’s Mine! Dr Bluesteinik and Derek!” Quickly running across the street, a vehicle just missing him as he runs back again onwards, a blast from a gun almost hitting him as he continues to run forwards.

As he runs, he takes a few turns, the lack of people a great disadvantage to his situation right now. Like **really** bad. He knew better than to deal with gangs around the area, but when your great-great third cousin’s grandmother’s inheritance diamond ring is about to be mobbed from you after an errand. What is a man supposed to do?

Running more and more further into the crowded parts of the city, the beams towards him were getting less and less frequent. Thank God. Keeping a tight grip on the diamond- “Ow!”-okay a not so tight grip, he ran faster when he saw the pedestrian ahead of him turn green, weaving through many disgruntled folks before turning to follow the street on his right.

“P.A.I., Call a taxi to Freida’s-“he bumped onto someone, cutting the request he was giving to his AI. Looking up it was a cat-looking alien, a black tux kind of one, wearing a long trench coat with two Infinity Guard wearing people beside him. “Oops, sorry about that.” He said, going out of their way to run off and calling a taxi again in case those two catches up.

\-----

“Today’s the day.” He says to himself on the mirror, splashing some cold water on his face. With the close encounter he had with getting in trouble with the police and the local gangs, He can’t mess this up. No way is he letting himself do that. “We had a close encounter with that this week, Gary.” He says to his reflection, pointing a finger at it “Can’t do that again.” a shiver shoots down his spine, remembering how his Mother reacted when she heard what happened with getting the diamond.

Putting on his clothes; his brown jacket, his blue dot red shirt, the military green trousers and a black belt, he goes outside of the bathroom, scratching his shoulders from the itchiness of shaving his sides again for the day. To the kitchen for breakfast, he grabs a mug and started to boil some water, making coffee and toast.

If all his preparation and training during high school and college for joining the infinity guard were for anything, today is going to be easy. Just have to pass the fitness test and he is good to go to somehow contribute to the Infinity guards, like his dad, with his entomology degree.

“Being an Insectoid Medic would be cool.” he says to himself chuckling as he imagined all the scenarios being one can go through. Big Butterfly people might exist somewhere there, and he might have to save one ‘cause that was his job. “That adventure with hot space babes will start soon Goodspeed. You just have to pass this.”

Pouring the hot water in, he stirs the cup, taking it and the toast away to the table. His mind escaping to the space babe reality he knows he’s going to get. All the Infinity Guard he knew have basically boasted about this to him and thinking about it, dad always looked like he also got those space babe experience too.

“Darn.” He said, wiping the pooling tears away. “This ain’t the time to cry Gary, you got a promise to keep.” Quickly drinking his cooling coffee and eating the buttered toasts, chewing it thoroughly of course, Gary puts on his socks and shoes, standing up to get his bag and keys quickly. The house lights turning off when he exits the house.

“This is gonna be a long day.” He says, a taxi already up front his driveway, ready to drive him to the Infinity Guard Bootcamp to earn his Badge from a recruit to a soldier. “Goodspeed Gary, here we go.”

\------


	2. Infinity Guard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's in the Guard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck yea!  
> I enjoy writing military settings and situations.  
> Makes me wish I experienced more of it before I quit.  
> RRRIIIIPPPP  
> Made sure it's vauge tho cuz i'm likely using the wrong command system since it's different from every country I think.  
> Or is it different by group???  
> IDK.   
> Infinity guards is like the Air force got smashed with the Army

\------

Those thirteen weeks were probably the wort time he ever had in his life. His civilian experience and participation into the guard just saved his ass from overexertion. Just. All the simulations, trials and training to be able to handle ‘The Basics’ of being an Infinity Guard is memorable, but exhausting. He made so many friends and probably the greatest impression to everyone that it’s crime to think so negatively about this.

“Holy Shiiiit, we just have this hike to go and we’re official.” He said out loud to nobody, receiving pleased groans and hums from everyone around him, the heat of the day getting to them despite the shade. Looking to their Corporal, Airgon Quinn, he knew she was going to tell them to leave soon to finish the activity, but looking at her eyes, this is probably a reward with how proud it looks.

He sighs, remembering his self from 12 weeks ago. He would’ve been hitting on her hard now, her whole existence almost fitting into the picture-perfect image of who he wants to have as a significant other/space babe of his fantasy. His old self of him did, again and again stupidly so until day 2 hits. A good punch and bootcamp punishment and no more of that stupidity from him ever again if he can avoid it again.

He still does sometimes have the urge to try but every time he looks up on the sky, it feels… wrong. Not the place or time to try hitting on her wrong, Like the universe is waiting for something specific to let it happen. More wrong than him breaking anything from the Infinity Guard. And he doesn’t even know the cause of this… Whatever it is. He knows he’s crazy from time to time, but the urge to obsess over Quinn was something.

“Come on now, we got just this to finish and we can all head back to HQ and relax there for the rest of the activity.” Quinn said to the group, standing up and putting her gear back on, some small groans escaping some as they follow Quinn’s orders, him being one of them, shuffling into a single file behind Martin, The march to the next checkpoint started. Lord, if the corporal didn’t fully respect the chain of command, this would’ve been a fun ending.

And with that, the final few steps to Soldier-ship is happening to Gary Goodspeed.

\------

It was done.

He was officially a member of the Infinity Guards.

And if he wasn’t standing in attention waiting for the cue to be dismissed as a whole unit away from the ceremony, he would be living up once again to his reputation in the ranks, cheering on and giving everyone quite the spectacle as he celebrated over it. Thankfully he can still do that, just not now or anytime soon.

He shifts on his spot slightly, the ongoing speech of Captain Stone a slow death for his feet as his ankles start to sore up from all the pressure. One would think, doing the Infinity Guard bootcamp would at least toughened up your legs when doing these events, but nope. Not at all. And with the practices they’ve done before this day arrived, he knew, backing up now is shameful.

“-Thank you!” He heard the captain finally say, the march of their whole platoon commander now starting as positions shifted and change as required for such ceremonies. The whole presentation of power being exchanged happening twice or three times, he can’t be bothered to remember, before dismissal orders were finally said.

And with a quick turn, shift and command, the whole unit was walking. It’s synchrony of march pleasing to everyone’s ears knowing that after today, its pack up to go home and relax before the real job begins. Oh, how much he misses everything at home. Not being able to bring anything reminiscent of it to this trip was heart wrenching.

God, will he miss civilian life after this.

\--------------------

The moment he was introduced to his room, working with the infinity guards was a whirlwind of experience. One day he was doing some physical training on an obstacle course and the next he was staying up awake at 3 in the morning during a small camp out for the guard. Not to mention the constant lessons he and many more received in hopes of rising up the ranks.

And even though he enjoyed every single bit that existed, 3 months into the job, something was still missing. Not a bad kind of missing. Like there was a voice that he’s supposed to be hearing constantly, or a presence he’s supposed to know about every day without a hitch. He’s also been craving for cookies too surprisingly, sadly almost no in-grounds eatery bake cookies.

“Hey Hank.” He said to the man beside him, removing their attention to the obstacle course race that was happening, receiving a yeah back as they both continue observing the almost finishing race. “We could get out of here anytime as long as we tell them about it right?” he asks, moving a step to fill in the empty space the next competing pair left.

“Of course, you just need to fill up a form though.” Hank replies, a quick yell getting out of him as he cheered on Robert who was a good obstacle or two away from Damien, a following one coming out from him for Daniel to continue with the friendly competition. “Tell your corporal about it though before you do so, in case you want to go soon. System takes a week”

Gary hums out a reply, the odd need for cookies finally easing up by a bit. Other aspects though, not much. He’s seriously having a love hate relationship with this off feeling he’s having since he did the boot camp. Lord, he loves this place, but this odd itch is making him crazy over how he’s living his life. Where is a fight when he needs some hard slap from reality.

“Go!”

And with the cue, he and Hank were racing against each other, the rush of physical activity filling him with adrenaline and dopamine as his worries blend away to focus.

\--------


	3. Military Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life's still getting weird but the military's great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken some time!  
> School's been busy!  
> I haven't proof read this yet, but yeah!  
> Enjoy!

“What do you mean I can’t get a permission sheet yet?” Gary says, his face scrunching up to further express how stupid the rejection feels like to him. Having to postpone asking this question to the office for a week due to camp and training reasons, the itch for the ‘THINGS’ growing. Even his uniform looked odd somehow. The standard white almost making him cringe every time he sees it.

“You can’t get a permission sheet yet.” The officer behind the window states, face devoid of emotion as they continue looking for something on a monitor he can’t see, “And if you’re going to ask why,” They suddenly said, such question almost escaping his lips, freezing his raised arm of indignation. “We have a join recruitment conference going on for an ally Space Militia.”

WHOA. WHOA. WHOA. That Can Be A Thing?! How Can That Be A Thing?! Maybe It’s Always Been A Thing? OmG. Dad Never Told Me This Could Be A Thing. Well, Thinking About It, It Might’ve Been A Thing When Humans Just Started. Yeah. Definitely. Wasn’t Tri-Eye bro from one? I feel like he was. Never really see them-

A loud buzz and he was grounded back into reality, a quick thank you coming out of him as he leaves the building, his mind trying to float away on what the upcoming meeting would be like, who would he meet, the kind of uniform they wear. Anything that could possibly be different from the Infinity Guards buzzing around in his mind desperately as he walks back to the Dorm 4.

“This delay better be worth it.”

\-------------------------

“Good Evening Infinity Guard Cadets!” A Taurus looking alien yells out loud, a pair of horns jutting by the side of his head as bright red eyes scans the room, everyone standing on attention as the microphone gives out feedback from the command, a few winces coming out of some. “I am a Lieutenant Houmn of the Lord Commander!”

And from that they were seated, and everyone was given a brief introduction to the Lord Commander Militia. If he said it was boring, then he’d be lying. The whole thing was a fully private, Infinity Guard centric information and experience only for interested troops. Exclusive-Infinity Guard Experience. And with how extensive the guard covers; the adventures are probably more!

He can’t have the bunches of bunches of adventure he promised his dad if he’s not taking this. And being a heavily space oriented program than this sector of the Infinity guard is calms something in his mind. A sad, happy calm from knowing he will see the galaxy but can still go back to earth anytime any day. Whether that is a bad omen or not, he’s taking this opportunity.

“This recruitment is a triannual event to ensure those interested are always given a chance to join after training their body.” The Lieutenant says out, a nod to the right as another alien walks up, a cat like bipedal creature. “This is Sergeant Cato. He is going to be giving all interested a full day run through of what is physically expected when going under the Lord Commander.” He said before conducting the change in command, the cat man looking slightly familiar to him. He’s blaming anthromorphic media for this. Wiki search a look a like later.

Holy shit. It’s a cat man. A. CAT. MAN.-Okay, no. A Ventrexian. But, undeniably a cat. Man. Would it be disrespectful to introduce them to a cat. Holy shit. His name is Avocato? Now the question is, would it be insulting to introduce him to an avocado? His voice is also pretty deep too. Can earth cats even get to those octaves? Lord… Commander. Pfft. Okay. The Galactic Implants sure do-

“For those interested, at the end of this, stay behind to be led towards our first taste of the training.” The sergeant says before stepping back as Lieutenant Houmn steps back up onto the stage. A change in command happening again, the sergeant walking off to the side to stand in attention, face barely even changing.

“Company! Attention!”

\---------------

Staying back of course because he was interested, everyone who was interested was marched off by the Ventrxian sergeant, everyone marching in sync as they exited the building to go somewhere. His mind was slightly running everywhere, the repetitive motion of his arms and legs letting time pass quickly enough to arrive at their destination, a large gymnasium.

Halting and standing at attention as they turned to face the sergeant, numbers were called out, revealing 42 interested people in the ranks. Well 41 since there’s a blank file at the end from what he saw when they turned while walking up here. Regardless, that is a lot of people. Thankfully Hank and Carl was there, he wouldn’t be alone that much.

“Working for the Lord commander requires many aspects of determination and resilience from it’s troops. The more you show of this, the quicker you rise up from the ranks if you please to do so.” The sergeant started, scanning everyone’s faces with seriousness “Today, all of you will experience activities that give a taste of the physical and mental exposure being in the troop gives. At the end of this day, we will tell individuals if they can qualify to apply and what to work on for those still interested. Now, change into more activity fitting uniforms and line back up here. Individually dismiss yourselves.”

With relief from standing still, Gary does what he was told, quickly taking a step to the side and walking off to the changing room by the side of the building, catching up with Hank who was just ahead of him. Though the uniform they have on is suited for all kinds of activity, this event must be very strenuous if they have to change into physical training gear.

“Do you know what kind of stuff we’re going to be doing?” He asks Hank, walking in to the room Hank opened the door for, quickly going into his small locker to grab his PT gear and changing on the spot as more and more people file in. “Does anyone know?” he asks out loud from the lack of reply, his pants quickly put on as he immediately works on his shoes.

“It’s the usual obstacle course. Thought hey change how it runs every session.” Someone says behind him, receiving hums of agreement from some others a bit farther in the room. “Drink a lot of water while you’re here too, damn thing always make every one sweat up a storm halfway through.” The same person says out, some shuffling heard from its source, presumably getting up.

“Huh, all right! Thanks man.” Gary quickly said, standing up to properly tuck his shirt into his pants before he buttons them and buckle up the belt. Walking to his locker to pull out the water bottle he always keeps in there. Dehydration is scary and no man, military or not, wants to experience it. And with a big gulp, he closes his locker, taking the bottle with him as he walks out.

“You excited bud” he suddenly heard behind him, seeing Hank also fully dressed in PT clothes, a smirk on their face as Gary opens the door for him this time, letting not just him and a few more people out before he closes it. Catching up to Hank, he looks at the also dressed sergeant, a smile growing on his face as the smart alec in him pipes out without thought.

“Hey Sergeant, you sure you allowed to wear that?” He yelled out loud, referring to the auburn coloured singlet the cat man was wearing, an oddity to the mass of T-shirt wearing folks around him.

\------

**Author's Note:**

> you might think commenting is not needed, but no.  
> PLS comment, it really makes my day. Even if it's just an OwO or a pterodactyl screech.   
> Any comment is a good comment.
> 
> Much Love!


End file.
